Can you see what I see?
by Sissy Ficcer
Summary: Harry Potter can see creatures that so far no one else can see, until his reintroduction to the magical world at age 11 brings him in contact with others who can see them as well. Thus helping to find a way to awaken Arceus and his creations again.
1. Creating the Setting

**Disclaimer:** Considering my lack of Japanese language skills and my current residence being the United States and not Britain, a case of mistaken identity wouldn't hold up in court all that well. So alas I make no claim to Pokemon or Harry Potter and thus earn any of the very nice royalties those two brand names gain.

* * *

Once there was a legend about a creature who created the world. It, along with many other creatures with lesser, but still fantastical abilities lived alongside humans for many thousands of years. Until the Creator foretold an event he could not stop from happening to the world, a world he had found beautiful during the last moments he had seen it with his own waking eyes. He saw the creatures disappear and a group of humans suddenly gaining abilities much like those of his children. At first this foretelling of what was to come while he slumbered had angered him, until he saw hope as the bright soul of the human that had helped him see the beauty of this world again become renewed in this future shining like a beacon and a few others answering it as well. Bringing with it hope that when he should once more awaken the world can be corrected and his children that had disappeared would once more flourish alongside the humans again.

This foretelling and even the name of the Creator was soon forgotten and lost to the world as it slowly shifted and changed. The fantastical creatures known as Pokémon were soon lost to the world. Their very existence blotted from humanity's memory by those who had taken the power Pokémon had once held and now for their own wants and wishes. Thus, creating a world divided into two. Those humans in their vast majority that were unaware that such creatures existed or that their lives had been anything but ordinary, and of the small civilization who hid and jealously guarded their abilities from the rest of the world. Until the world as we know it came to be, with another society living alongside our own, of magic that no other could hope to compare to.

Until a faithful Halloween night when a Dark Lord was brought down by a babe barely a year old and the first signs of things to change within that forgotten foretelling came to pass when the child, bright of soul was marked to change the world. Though the ones who saw this mark mistook it for a sign of another prophecy, it would not matter in the end when Arceus would awaken again though, but until then they would be allowed to believe this.

For now the Wizarding world celebrated an end to a dark time, while young Harry Potter slept unaware on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

Harry Potter had a life that, though unpleasant, was not really all that remarkable. The first four or so years were the harshest as he lived in the dark little broom closet created in the space beneath the stairs. Until something happened that made his Aunt and Uncle turn white in fear when they looked at him one day. Harry himself not really knowing the cause as he had his back to them, pulling on a very stubborn weed in the backyard's garden and glancing every so often to the see through creature that was watching him. He didn't know what the creature was and was never certain when it would go away and a new one would take its place as so many of this animals would show up one by one in front of him until it was just like passing by a picture on the wall everyday. Thinking only he could see them after being laughed at the one time he had mentioned the little fluffy brown and white one that had rolled and bounced around his feet the first day of preschool.

So of course it was not all that much to never realize his sudden move to Dudley's second bedroom was because the dark colored hound with odd skeleton like armor on certain parts of its hide had been visible briefly for Petunia and Vernon Dursley to see and gain a very clear message from the glare sent at them. Life was not what it should be for a child, but it was enough for young Harry, especially when the voice and the feelings of safety and affection had also started to show up. That had been at about the age of seven when the seemingly endless variation of creatures had started to seem more solid and real to him. Details showing up that he hadn't gotten from the vague see through versions of before, and colors slowly bleeding in outside of different shades of gray.

It made life not so isolated and for a child that was too young and yet too old at the same time due to how his life had panned out so far, gave him an understanding and peace to accept it all. It made his teachers uneasy and many of his peers to be frightened by him or at the least wary of the silent boy who from time to time would focus on something only he could see. Yet for the most part all left him alone and only a few every so often would attempt to bully the boy openly, only for it to swiftly come to an end for unknown reasons. Only that the instigators would not want to be in the same room as Harry but would never say why.

It brought an odd sort of half life for the boy as he mostly existed and did not really live in ways normal people would consider living. An odd thought to his young mind on why he really was so different until an odd letter arrived in the mail addressed to a now ten year old Harry James Potter the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

**Author's Corner:** If you made it this far then how about hitting that review button eh? Also let me answer a few questions in advance with explanations before I end up getting anyone mad at me for future story developments.

1. _Will Harry be in Gryffindor or another house?_ He'll be wearing the red and gold, though for far different reasons then canon.

2. _Will there be a Golden Trio?_ No, at least not the canon Golden Trio, and though I'm leaning towards a no on a different Trio there could be a possibility one might crop up later on down the line.

3. _So what about Ron and Hermione then?_ They're not going to be really portrayed in a good light I'm afraid. Not to say they will be bashed, but considering how Harry's life is now and thus his outlook he's not going think in the same way as he does in the books. Especially for how I'm going to intro him into his magical heritage. That and well both of them seemed so awful until they both grew up and matured out of their childish views of the world. Which compared to Harry's calmer and more mature outlook would make them getting along as they did in canon just not possible. As well as personally Ron does not strike me as a very stalwart friend even after his growing up in the sixth and seventh books, his jealousy of Harry, especially in Goblet of Fire just rubs me the wrong way. Hermione also suffers a personal distaste as being really the best sort of friend for Harry considering how long it takes her to stop blindly believing everything she reads and authority figures, along with her need to always harp on Harry for not knowing things like she does.

4. _Will Harry befriend Draco? _Nope. Later on maybe, possibly they'll have a truce of sort, but friendship not likely as he'll still be a prat when it comes to his introducing himself to Harry on the Hogwarts Express.

Till next time.


	2. Escaping the Puppet Strings

**Disclaimer: **Still working on the hostile takeover, so still neither are in my custody. So I still can't claim to own the franchises.

* * *

Neville Longbottom had an unusual childhood since he came into the custody and care of his paternal grandmother, and matriarch of the House of Longbottom. Oh he was loved and cared for, but it was always colored with the expectations he was supposed to live up to and the legacy of his parents who even now still lay in their own ward in the wizarding hospital. A coloring of words and action, with the barely hidden emotions of disappointment held in his relatives eyes when he did not show the same talents and skills as his parents, causing an already quiet child by nature to curl even further in on himself. An act that would have lead to large amounts of self esteem issues later on in his life as the constant sighs and worries of his lack of accidental magic became constant verbal barbs of wire to his young and fragile ego.

If it was not for the odd creatures he had always been able to see, but no one else could, and that kind and soothing voice that always was ready to give affectionate words and unwavering support. If not for that he would have believed his Aunts and Uncles, and even his own Gran that he was an almost squib and nothing like his parents in skills and power. The kind voice said otherwise, making him understand in terms that were easy to grasp because of his love of gardening. They were anxious and tried to rush his magic to 'bloom' in a way, but like any good gardener knows, you can not force a flower to bloom without it losing some of its beauty. And much like a flower his magic would lose some of its power if he let anyone else force it to bloom early. It would come when it wanted and so he waited.

When his letter arrived that he was accepted to Hogwarts he didn't jump and shout like some of his other relatives or this proof he was not a squib. He just smiled and let the warm voice in his mind wash over him as it once more affirmed what it had been telling him since he was seven.

_It was meant to be, just allow it to happen._

That phrase had bolstered him in ways his mind had no idea how to describe. Even as he seemed to think and see things much differently then few others of or near his age that his over protective grandmother had allowed him to meet. They were a bit wary of him for some reason, and his like of digging around in dirt over flying on training brooms and talking about quidditch had also not helped in that as well. But he wasn't lonely despite this, and the voice had promised in time that soon that too will not be a problem.

He just had to wait and he would find them, or they him.

* * *

It had not taken long at all for Harry to take the peculiar letter that day in late June and stuff it in the back of his shirt. Making certain it sat and was held in place so that it would not crinkle as he moved about collecting dirty dishes left and handing the rest of the normal mail to his Uncle. Even taking a few smacks of Dudley's new Smelting's cane to keep any suspicion of what he was hiding from the family he lived with. Once the dishes had been cleaned to the point they sparkled and his small fingers looked like red colored raisins did he finally find an excuse to read this letter, as he was to clean out the attic today so as not to be in the way of Dudley's birthday. Something he took advantage of quickly as he settled into a little corner by a small window, boxes surrounding him and with the acoustics to let him know well in advance if anyone was approaching.

The green ink and weird paper that the voice called parchment had been studied at great length first, before eyes when down to read the words. Words that at first he could only stare at in a numb sort of fashion as they bounced around in his head before settling and putting together an odd puzzle he had been trying to figure out for most of his young life. The fear of anything unusual and the rules of forbidden centering on things like fantasy books his odd dreams of flying motorcycles, and the one word he was never to say in their hearing. Magic was him, part of him, made everything make more sense and the way everything in his head was falling together caused that warm voice to show it's pride at what he had figured out.

He basked in his own pride and the warmth of the voice for a few moments more before he was following directions that would take him away from these people that were supposed to be family, and never have to come back. If it had been anyone else he would have felt some guilt as he made out the short letter stating how he was never returning and then rooted around the disaster area that was Dudley's bedroom until he found enough money to get him to where he needed to go. The taxi ride was uneventful if a bit awkward as most eleven year olds are not seen in one by themselves going into London proper, and even the small hiccup in getting the bartender in the Leaky Cauldron to open the way to an odd place called Diagon Alley had gone better then expected.

It was when his eyes took in the alley for the first time that he had created his own wrinkle in the schedule as he took in everything happening around him. The chuckle at his wonder enough to make him grin and shake the wool that had gathered in his mind away and proceed down and into the fascinating place. The promise he would have until September 1st to explore enough to let him not stop and stare every few moments as he headed towards the bank of this world.

He wasn't certain if he had pronounced the odd words right, but when the goblins had all but thrown themselves at him to assist him when he managed a passable go at the greeting in what was probably their native language, it made it far easier to find out and untangle the mess that was apparently his inheritance.

"…You were never given your key?"

The goblin, Griphook, had stared at him in slight suspicion and surprise when he had mentioned that. Only for his eyes to narrow and a thick tome to suddenly be opened and pages to fly as he looked through it at his negative response.

"Very interesting this then…someone with higher authority then I will need to be notified so as to go over everything for fraud while I dissolve your current key so as to make another one. Into that room with you until you're called then."

From the look of glee that promised violence the voice and Harry were both in agreement that the goblin had already found some form of fraud and were going to take pleasure in reminding whoever did it just why one does not steal from a goblin. Even if this time the stealing was done through theft of a wizard, as the money was in their vaults and security. It wasn't their problem though now outside of whatever the ones who had done it might try and do to Harry one day, for now they waited in the little waiting office until called.

It seemed like days had passed while everything was sorted through and he was given a bag of requested coins from his trust fund, it had been a bit of a shock to find out that on his seventeenth birthday he'd be filthy rich, before the main question that was not the actual question had to be asked.

"Sir, could I visit any of these properties?"

The goblin that had been handling his inheritance since his father had been a child had looked up and gave a look that knew what was really being asked.

"Three of the properties held by the Potter estate are heavily warded and in stasis until your majority. There is one little cottage, unplottable and with a great many security features that was not given the same treatment. In the event your guardians decided to move and have all of you live closer to the magical community without fully leaving the muggle one."

It was sort of fun saying but not saying what he wanted and for some reason he thought the goblin did too if the malicious grin on his face was anything to go on.

"Well sir, there was talk of such when my letter came because we didn't really know anything about magic…and my Aunt and Uncle are not magical at all so it would have to be a really safe house. Once that even someone who can't do magic can feel safe in it from anyone that might try and break in."

A sage nod was his answer as more papers were suddenly making an appearance.

"Highly understandable considering that _choice_ in your upbringing, and I'm certain it should also be to a standard to help get themselves and you as well comfortable and knowledgeable about this world. Your family as well since I'm certain your guardians are unaware of the House of Potter and its history. Meaning a great deal of the books in your inheritance can be given through such a clause instead of awaiting your majority. I also can offer you recommendations for discrete and very good ward makers who can make the cottage up to par with many family manors. They will be a pit pricey but worth it and can also be paid through your inheritance as a secondary clause allows for such in the event of such situations as you yourself are in."

"I thank you, for all of this. It would be a great help and would make Aunt Petunia feel better knowing that everyone can be safe and out of the way. She never did like being stared at and if my family was that well known they'd get stared at a lot I bet."

"Indeed."

The voice only had to help every now and again as they then went about with all of this as he suddenly found himself with a little silver charm of an eagle that was then set on a small silver chain that was charmed to be unbreakable and unable to be removed by anyone but Harry tucked away in his shirt. The little cottage that didn't have any real name, but had been called Sanctuary by a recluse Potter who enjoyed nature and reading was now furnished with furniture that was in the vaults (As part of the clause in his inheritance) or by owl ordered items (Also paid for with the Potter wealth due to the loophole) and was more then likely going to be chaotic and a mess with all of the books and such as well that were being sent there as well and would remain unpacked for the next three weeks as the wards were updated and powered by the ones that Hogklin, his financial advisor in Gringotts, had hired.

The trip had been far more successful then what they had both been hoping for, and with one last mental nudge of sorts from the voice Harry found himself renting a room in the pub he had first entered and falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next three weeks were a blur to Harry as he all but memorized every nook and cranny of the alley. The odd make up the voice had made him buy before they had first entered Diagon Alley had become habit now in hiding the scar on his forehead from view, and in that time every shop owner and regular patron had come to know the little boy who was getting to know his heritage while his guardians arranged for the new house to be ready. None seeming at all to question a muggle family suddenly deciding to take an interest in the magical world in such a way; instead seeming to think it was such a wonderful thing for them to do so for their nephew, and how responsible they had made little Harry to trust him to see Diagon as he was doing.

Thus, unmolested in anyway Harry read about himself and other things, bought his school supplies and other necessities that through another loophole in his clause of inheritance was paid for without once having to disturb the trust fund that was under investigation of fraud. Everything was set up and settled with even a house elf that served the Potter family gladly willing to help out and set up the Sanctuary for Harry so he would not have to do so himself. Meaning that by the end of the three weeks, dressed in clothes that were his and his alone, and a few pieces of luggage he clutched the little charm and disappeared from the Alley just before the first rush of school shopping happened amongst those who were old enough to do their shopping without a parent with them.

Sanctuary when he first seen it had instantly earned his complete and utter love that not even the amused chuckle of the voice could deter him from it. It was made of warmth; it was the only way to describe it. The wood was a shade of red that he felt even in winter he wouldn't feel cold standing in this place, with pictures of landscapes and tapestries of creatures that though outstripped by the ones he could see all the time were still quite fascinating. With large windows showcasing the gardens and greenhouses, with a large forest just on the other side of the iron gates.

On an intellectual level he knew the exact layout of the place from the descriptions that he had been given, but physically seeing the place for himself and exploring it with the knowledge it was his and his alone made it seem far more magical then anything else could ever be. Add the wards and such he had let his family's money buy to keep everything short of a god, and that thought always made the voice amused for some reason, meant he could be as hermit like here in this place as he wanted to be. He even had three little eagle charms that were meant for his 'relatives', but instead would be held on to for whoever he wanted to give them to. Even the choice to keep them and never give them to anyone was a heady feeling.

The voice clucked at him a bit and he composed himself just as it had taught him, and he began to explore and compare what he had been told to what he was now seeing.

Four floors if one counted the basement and the attic with the first being the general living with the entranceway he was in, and he smiled happily as he placed his shoes in a cubby along side the other shoes he had bought and Tippy had put away for him, the dining room and kitchen were to the left. Making where one would have to go through the small dining room (Small for those of wealth as it could only seat about forty people comfortably at the wooden table gleaming a cheerful gold with comfortable, if modest seats.) to even get to the door to the kitchen. A door that took him a moment to find as it blended in with the walls that one would miss it if they did not know it was there or were looking for it. It was a very simple but lovely kitchen, though it was completely magical as that was how it had been designed, and Tippy had fallen in love with it as well and had happily taken it over and would still be the main one to oversee it if he ever brought another house elf to the place.

Something that wasn't really needed and though the voice had assured him about it, it still made him a bit uncomfortable with the idea despite knowing why and how when it came to house elves. Leaving such thoughts behind and munching on a sandwich Tippy had insisted he take so as not to be famished before dinner he once more was in the entrance way and went right.

He first entered a very comfortable looking sitting room with plush couches and a deep and fluffy carpet that made one want to just lounge about easily in the place. The main attraction was a large fireplace that could easily hold three adults standing inside of it. The voice was probably right that it was built that way for the odd transportation known as the Floo Network wizards used and reminded him that he could reconnect it if he wanted. Harry decided not to because the charms worked just fine if he wanted anyone else to be able to visit and owls as well for letters and such. Besides the fireplace would be fun enough in winter under its normal purpose without people being able to randomly pop out of it. This then lead to the library that seemed far larger then what it should have been by the size of the rest of the house he had seen. Magic more then likely the case for that oddity as it felt as if he could fit the Dursley's house within the room and still have some floor space left to walk around. The shelves towering above him that there was actually a second story in the shape of a balcony and various ladders to reach the shelving. He noted that hardly half of the shelves were in use and all of the books he had bought or inherited only took up one section of a wall on the first floor. He shrugged and figured he had his entire life to stock the shelves, maybe even with some books that were not magical in nature. Decided he then went through another door opposite the one to the sitting room, after examining the twelve large tables with comfortable straight back chairs circling them, and the odd chair in this or that corner of the library.

Inside he found a very nice office/study room with ample light, both natural from the windows, and the glowing orbs floating on the ceiling. The writing desk and it's swivel chair, that he had to sit in and twirl for a moment because he had never done such before, was thus claimed as his homework area. His backpack was promptly emptied of the parchment, quills, ink bottles, loose leaf paper, notebooks, pencils, and fountain pens into the various drawers on the desk. He'd find and place his schoolbooks on the bookshelves that lined the only actual wall in the room later on, along with any reference books that would help with holiday school work. Once that was done he then went back to the entranceway and went straight ahead towards the doors that lead to a very cozy looking area that would be fun to sit at for tea as it had the best view of both the gardens and the forest, and judging by the table and chair set up the last one who had lived here had thought so as well.

Forgoing the glass doors leading outside for now he debated whether to go up or go down now. Voice finally prompted him that down would be best as he had two sets of stairs to climb so it was best to get the one lone trip down out of the way now and just have three ups to do.

The basement door was connected to the kitchen and managing to deflect another sandwich being set on him he went down. Instead of what he expected a basement to be like, he was pleasantly surprised as the warm wood theme and pictures was also carried on down here with a large amount of the floating globes to make it as bright as the first floor. Though voice had noted that the walls seemed thicker then just wood, which was proven correct and the reason why as the firs door they encountered brought them to a room that had the marks of a potion lab. Another shopping trip later on down the line when he was a bit more confident in his own skills would have the ingredient cupboards full again. Leaving the room they then found the next being a mixture of wood and sand for the floor, the targets and what were probably practice dummies made it clear then what the room was used for. Harry decided that maybe now he could learn some of the things he had wanted to learn but never would have with the Dursley's like archery and maybe a martial arts class. Though when the voice showed a picture of a young man with a sword at his waist, a dagger in one hand, and a wand in the other he stopped and thought about that and giggled at such a possibility if he could find a good teacher that is. Those thoughts in his head the last room they came upon had at first confused him until the voice had supplied it was empty because this was the room that originally was used by the last owner to house his exotic pets, and after his death it had been cleaned out and set as empty to be used as the new owner pleased.

It was something to think about as he headed towards the second floor. Maybe when he figured out a hobby and had some magic practice under his belt. The voice always did sigh about him at least thinking about taking an interest in a fine art of some sort, and it was far enough that if he ever did have other people allowed in the house they wouldn't be bothered by horrible noises as he learned an instrument or how to sing. Then again he did like to doodle so maybe he could find someone to teach him art during holidays.

The second floor was very much the personal part of the house as it was comprised of five comfortably large bedrooms. All with their own full bathrooms, which made Harry pause and go back downstairs where he then noticed the nice half bathroom that was under the stairs, four of the bedrooms were either east facing or west facing when you entered them from the hallway. All had windows in the cardinal direction with the door to the bathroom to the right of the windows and a spacious little study area to the left with a desk, chair, and a little two person couch with a coffee table. The four poster beds were in front of the windows with a nightstand to the left with a lamp that though not electrical had similarities to the touch lamps he had seen in the Dursley's home. To the right of the bed was a spacious wardrobe that Harry was certain had charms just like the library to be bigger then what it should be, and a trunk at the end of the bed. The bathrooms were grand without seeming gaudy, something Harry had learned to identify early in life when he was made to redecorate a room because of a new item bought or something Aunt Petunia had read in one of her magazines. (Which later Harry would save from the trash and read as well, using the pictures and such to imagine his dream home if he ever got away. Though Sanctuary was quickly erasing those daydreams and taking their place quickly in his mind of his dream home.) They were all tiled in with a tub that was both deep and wide enough for a very tall adult to submerge themselves fully if they wanted to the right of the door, and he was certain there were probably charms or such to make the tub into a Jacuzzi. To the left of the door were two person counters with two sinks and storage area that one did not have to fight for space with a bed partner and mirrors for grooming over each sink, and a large full length mirror between the two sinks. There was a shower in right back corner and the walls and doors in the back left that was more then likely where the toilet was located, with a very large towel rack between the loo and the shower. Touching one of the towels on the rack showed there was a warming charm on the rack, and probably a drying one as well.

The fifth bedroom that was at the end of the hall was a bit bigger then the four other rooms with its windows facing the north and large enough that both sunset and sunrise could shine through them. It had the same layout as the other rooms with the only difference being that an extra door was set hidden by the bookshelves that soon revealed a second set of stairs to the attic, as the main set were outside and to the left of this bedroom, and a set heading down that he did not recall seeing where they originated from. Instead he turned curious eyes to a sheet of paper on the desk when he had eyed the empty shelves and smiled as Tippy had the same thought as him in that he would take this room as his own. Voice chiming in that as the owner it was his right to the master bedroom. Reading the note quickly and confirming that all his new clothing and such were settled in the proper place in the room, his new toothbrush and all sitting merrily on a counter in the bathroom, he sat down for a moment and contemplated what the note was asking.

He had noticed that aside from the woodwork and such of the furniture that none of the fabric in the bedrooms were colored and were in neutrals. Even the downstairs had been that way as well and he decided to think about the downstairs during supper and ask Tippy about it then. For now he had to decide on his room. A very daunting and exciting task for one who had never been allowed his own choice in such things and he wanted to get it right even with the knowledge he could change it. Looking at the bright colored wood of the furniture and the view of the grounds beyond the windows had him suddenly struck with an idea that even had the voice grinning and encouraging the idea as he wrote down what he wanted. Already envisioning the sky blue walls with clouds floating by on them and a dark blue ceiling twinkling with the stars as if moving through the heavens like the real ones outside, and the singular floating orb to be charmed to go from sun to the phase of the moon. The bedspread and pillows would look like a sunset when made up and the rest of the furniture would be a cream or off white color like clouds. The bathroom he decided would be in blues and greens like the sea with towels the color of sand on the beaches.

With that task out of the way he decided to investigate the attic using the main staircase and then figure out where the two sets in his new room lead.

The attic was also spacious and was actually divided into different areas. There was a storage area in the far right from the stairs and almost connected to the first set was another staircase that a quick peak showed to lead to a decent size owlery that the stands and nesting areas showed that it could easily hold at least twenty owls or other same size birds comfortably with a ceiling made of a glass substance that was probably spelled to be open whenever it needed to be or just in good weather. He would never need that many owls but it meant it wouldn't hurt to acquire a few just in case. Back down he noticed the main area was almost like a classroom that voice commenting that it might have been made such to home school any children that may have lived or visited Sanctuary. To the left of the classroom was the answer to one of the mysterious staircases as a door opened to what was a viewing room to the best way he could describe it. The floor was of such a thick and fluffy carpet you could probably fall asleep on it easily and there were pillows of all sizes scattered about. The ceiling was much like the one in the owlery. The star charts painted on the walls showed the exact purpose the room had been built for and the stairs in the corner once taken lead back to his own room and caused a bit of a grin to overcome his face.

Taking the new set that went down led him out of a panel of the wall into the kitchen, much to the surprise of everyone. Though even Tippy had to laugh at the implications of the master bedroom having a direct path to the kitchens.

After a meal that was far better as Tippy was fun to talk to and had a knack for magic in terms of decorating they both soon had all but the four bedrooms hashed out in colors and both agreed it would be fun that if they ever did get guests or other housemates, which the voice had hmm'd but did not elaborate the reason for it on doing so, that letting them pick the colors would be a nice thing to make them feel better here.

Deciding the grounds and thus his shopping list could be down tomorrow in the sunlight, Harry went to bed early in his new room and drifted off to sleep with stars twinkling above him both on a ceiling and in a night sky past the glass of windows.

* * *

**Author's Corner:** Gah so much about the house, I tried to keep the detailing to a bare minimum, but the house is going to be a focal point for this story next to Hogwarts and so I wanted a basic outline of it done now instead of confusing the descriptions later on down the line. So yeah forgive me for that and the chunk that will be about the grounds it needed to be done and hopefully wasn't too much of a chore to read. Now to question and answer session of things to explain that the story may not touch on or go into depth to avoid cluttering the plot or is not relevant to the plot at all.

_1. Are any of the human characters from Pokémon going to be in here?_ Nope due to how I merged the two worlds without using the whole trip over a tree root and end up in one or the other's universe that won't happen. Though that doesn't mean I might not make homage to them as background characters or something. They just won't be integral to the plot.

_2. Are we going to be seeing a catch 'em all type thing here?_ God above no, as once again the way I'm setting things up Arceus probably won't be happy to have that happen to his creations considering what wizards did to them the first time through. That I shudder at the thought of those like Death Eaters and Fudge having an army of powerful critters at their beck and call like that. I am toying with the idea of some people gaining a Pokémon as a friend and companion like a familiar, but we'll see how things pan out before that can be answered.

_3. Is Neville going to have a large part in this story?_ Oh definitely, he grew on me and considering the similarities in canon both he and Harry share I am of the opinion they probably would have gotten along quite well if they been allowed to meet properly before Ron had latched on to Harry. (And I am of the opinion it was deliberate that Ron did everything he could to talk to Harry on the train despite the whole everywhere else is full excuse.) Both of them had rough childhoods (Really who in their right mind thinks it is okay to dangle a child out a window to make him show magic?), both were candidates for the prophecy (which I felt was not used all that well by Rowling in regards to Neville and his development.), both come into their own when push comes to shove (Even if Neville only got that late in the game where Harry had his shown from the word go.) So yes Neville is going to be right along there with Harry and in the thick of things.

_ 4. Are there going to be others who can see the Pokémon and hear Arceus? _That is my intent and I want it to not be just Gryffindors or even just children. I'm just figuring out how to do this as due to the lack of development with any characters that don't have some direct impact on Harry in canon it would be more then likely the route of Original Characters with canon names.

_5. Why is Arceus just called voice by everyone? _Because no one has really asked him for a name and he's just fine with this as well for now. Some one will be bound to ask though once they start congregating so they don't seem barmy if they get overheard by someone who isn't in the know.

_6. You don't use a lot of British English in here… _because I'm not British and it feels weird and cumbersome to attempt changing my own writing and thinking patterns to fit a new dialect that I would have to research to make it sound believable. Though I am and will keep doing so to attempt keeping American slang from peppering dialog as much as possible as well. I already have to fight down the urge to use the slang and curses I picked up from being in the Transformers fandom since I was about ten, and believe you me over a decade of freely using terms like slag and By Primus is hard to break when writing for other fandoms.

**Till Next Time.** (Don't be afraid to throw a question at me as well for Author's corner. Even if all I can do is say wait and see if it is part of the plot.)


	3. School Life Begins

**Disclaimer: **I own the Harry Potter books and several Pokemon games...that's about it on the trademark front so no money being made from this.

* * *

Harry had woken early and had bounced a bit in glee before coming downstairs, dressed for a day outside. The breakfast with Tippy was fun as Harry was finally getting comfortable with the idea of House Elves and the sheer joy that radiated off the little elf as it was given tasks to perform made the guilt lessen. Even if deep down he knew he would do what he could to not overburden the elf and any other elves that might end up living with him. Considering he knew but could not find or see the rooms where house elves lived in the cottage, though Tippy had jubilantly proclaimed them to be wonderful and for Little Master Harry to not worry on such. The voice and Harry decided that this was the right time to finally head out and explore the large amount of land that also came with the house.

It was almost funny how he ran but tried not to run towards those glass doors.

Despite having seen a great deal of it from various windows, the outside was still something to pause and look at in wonder. It was hardly the tamed and neatly placed gardens he had grown up, but there was still some order to it all if hidden in a way to make it look like it was all chaos. However his eyes soon were not looking at the roses and ivy intertwining and climbing the gates, but at the three large greenhouses off to the side. Trotting over he dared not enter the first two as there were engraved plates warning of dangerous plants to those untrained to deal with them. The third however was one he felt he would be in quite a lot as herbs and spices he knew and many he didn't know were laid out neatly in their little sections to grow. It now made sense why during breakfast when he was asking about groceries and how to go about in obtaining some Tippy had advised not ordering seasoning outside of salt and pepper. He managed to tear himself away from the green house and studying how it kept the plants watered and cared for if someone could not tend to them for a few days and decided that since the back garden was the North to head east and work his way around the house perimeter.

Thus decided and heading to the east side of the house he found an odd, but intriguing sight. The east wall where the kitchen that did not have windows was located had a very nice looking kennel that could easily hold an entire pack of hunting dogs. Opening the gate and walking in to inspect the thirty individual dens and how each had a way for the dog to come and go into the nice little fenced in field to run around and such in. It was a very nice set up if everything he had overheard from Marge had been true on the care of dogs. Maybe he'd get a few, they'd probably be great as an early warning as well if anyone or thing came walking up the driveway one day.

That thought had him walking around the kennel and continuing his circuit where he saw the front of the property for the first time. The pathway reminded him of the one historical video a teacher had shown the class one time of a wealthy mansion receiving guests in horse drawn carriages and when he looked a bit down and to the side of the path towards the west end, he barely made out what could only be stables as well. He managed to walk down to the impressive wrought iron gates and see the thick stone slabs of the outermost perimeter gate that he was certain circled around the entire property, and back up with a quick look at the stables with out being too much out of breath. He should probably walk that everyday and maybe run it once he felt up to it and voice had agreed with him.

Continuing on the west end of the house property was the water area as he now dubbed it, for that side was basically a little ornamental lake with a fountain of water shooting up from it and a little sitting area shaded by a willow tree that had a nice view of the lake and the various plants that thrived in it. Admiring it for a few moments he then finished the circuit of everything in the immediate area and from the back porch he squinted into the distance and managed to make out the outline of the stone barrier on the other end of a large field in the west area.

Despite having not really explored every bit of the outside both he and the voice agreed what he had seen was enough until he was older and ready to face whatever may live in the woods and fields outside the iron and wards of the house itself.

With the last of that out of the way the rest of the summer went by in reading, and collecting books and other items from the various catalogs that Tippy had given him. Making the house a bit more personal, a bit more lived in, and thus a place he would look forward to coming back to each holiday season. Amidst the studying of this world and his schoolbooks, was the few trips back to Diagon for pets to roam the house and fields. He had three owls of various sizes and were each supposedly specialized for certain types of mail carrying, a mouser of a kitten that seemed to prefer the outside more then the indoors, and a pair of mongrel kittens that had been happily settled into roaming and napping in the house.

However, time does not still for anyone and soon September 1st was upon them all. The voice having reminded him that he was supposed to be living with non magical guardians (He had never really gotten the hang of the term muggle as it just seemed a bit insulting to him.) that he would be expected to find the platform the same way all others not born in the magical world would find it. Thus once more to the little corner of Diagon Alley he used to pop up at with his pendant, and a brief walk into and out the other side of the Leakey Cauldron found himself soon in another taxi heading for King's Cross.

He didn't even pause to think before walking through the seemingly solid brick wall.

* * *

Molly Weasley was a bit frantic when there had been no sign of the young dear that Albus had sent her and her family to help with the barrier between muggle London and the Hogwarts Express. She waited as long as she could before sending her own brood through so they would be able to get settled. Young Ginny also keeping an eye out for Harry Potter in case he appeared while they were saying their goodbyes. Only for no sign of the young boy-who-lived to appear as the train whistle blew; thus she could only send them off and to keep an eye out for him in case he needed help.

* * *

Neville had arrived very early to the platform, mostly due to his grandmother believing that being on time was considered late. This would have been disastrous if not for the voice and the advice given in keeping the toad his uncle had given him, Trevor, from hopping wherever he pleased on the train. So he did not have to worry about losing his seat or even his compartment while searching up and down the carriages, and he wouldn't have the awkward sort of conversations that would have cropped up in asking after the missing amphibian.

Now though he settled and watched as the platform below his window began to fill up with students and parents, turning into a crush of chaos and emotions that he would not have wanted to wade through at all and shuddered at trying to get his stuff off the train and out of the platform at the end of the year. For though he was not as bad as he could have been, as the voice had pointed out, he still was not the most social of children and preferred small groups or being alone amidst the plants of the greenhouse.

So he had almost winced when the compartment door had opened ready for some noisy group of friends to take over the compartment or some older years to attempt making him leave. So he was a bit surprised when he met large green eyes behind a pair of thin wired frame glasses and a young face that seemed older then what it actually was. An old soul as his grandmother would say, a soul that seemed to have been reborn again with hints of the past life hanging upon it to add an odd wisdom to a person. Though, she never said it where she thought he could hear it, she also admitted some old souls were made that way by cruelty of life. However it had happened Neville was confronted with one who suddenly flicked his gaze to the curled up creature on the seat next to him and a smile overtook the face and made the boy look like any other first year meeting a friend after a long time.

Seeing the nearly colored in creature at the heels of the boy Neville had smiled back, and the voice had just chuckled as Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom talked about everything and anything except for the scar and the dark lord supposedly vanquished by Harry as a babe.

* * *

Harry had been delighted when he had walked into the compartment and found someone else who could see the creatures and hear the voice, and it was already halfway through the trip before he realized how much time had flown by. Oh there had been a lot of talk and such as two strangers got to know one another, and discussed and bemoaned their thoughts on each of the classes they were going to take. It was not a long acquiatence, but he already could tell that the other boy would be nice to have as a friend, even if they did not have the voice beaming with warmth and pride in the back of both of their heads. Both of them were not prone to the boisterous sort of antics of other boys their age, and though Harry was a reader and Neville a gardener they both didn't scoff at the other for their hobbies.

Unlike the red head that had shown up earlier and had stared at Harry, or more specifically stared at Harry's fringe covered forehead as if trying to see past the black hair and to the scar that was hidden beyond it. Neither of the two comfortable as Ron tried to talk about Harry and what he had done, and when it became apparent to the boy-who-lived that the newcomer was attempting to monopolize his time and exclude Neville by accident or not had him deciding to remark on such. It wasn't as he expected as the red head colored for a moment, then grumbled a bit before making an excuse and leaving. Causing Harry and Neville to blink in confusion at one another for the abrupt departure, until it finally dawned on Neville and then Harry that this would be more then likely the first of many children trying to befriend the 'famous' Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, and savior of the wizarding world and not out to befriend just Harry.

An observation soon made even clearer as once more the train compartment door was opened and a thin faced boy with almost white blond hair, and two giants of supposedly first years, judging by the lack of house colors, appeared.

"They're saying all up and down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Green eyes had slowly blinked at the arrogant stance and tone, and the obvious want of his fame in this odd world. Enough to make him already begin to frown but the sudden look of distaste on the blond boy's face as he looked over briefly at Neville cemented it for him that distant civility like he had done when he had lived with his Aunt and Uncle was needed here.

"You should really be careful on what sort you hang out with Potter. Don't want to be with the wrong sort and all."

Neville easily ignored the jibe at him but watched as the dark head of his newly found friend tilted in a puzzled sort of way and the answer given in such a flat tone that it didn't sound like Harry for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe in choosing those to talk to based on their 'sort' but on who they are. If you would like you can sit with us and get to know Neville and I if you want."

It was clearly not the answer he was expected to make if the expression on Draco Malfoy's face was to go by. Especially when coupled with the huffy and hurried about face of arrogant pleasantness turned into a sneer of contempt. The new boy taking the answer as a spurn to his offer and not knowing how to handle the actual content of the statement as a quick insult to Neville via a comment about his family and a quick exit were the answer they received.

It was not the end of it for them as others would come in looking for Harry Potter, though none were luckily as bad as those first two when it became apparent that Harry Potter was happy to sit in his compartment with Neville and not socialize and be a spectacle for the other students. Hopefully, Harry thought, they'd soon get over it when he didn't do anything out of the ordinary and they got used to him in the school.

Such thoughts though were quickly swept away as the train came to a stop and they were lead by a giant of a man who got a bit teary eyed on spotting Harry, to a small fleet of row boats. Row boats that took off on their own power once all of them had been settled and the awe of the castle stayed with them as they were ushered into a room and awaited the start of their sorting.

It was mostly a blur to Harry as he took in everything, only coming into focus as Neville was sorted, and once again as a sudden hush fell when his own name was called. He had expected it, but it still made him wince and quickly block out the world as the Sorting Hat settled over his eyes. The conversation was surreal as even the voice conversed with the hat for a moment and when it concluded he could easily fit in wherever he wanted did he voice the thought of going with Neville. He liked Neville and he had a feeling the other would fade into the background if given a chance and remain alone all throughout the seven years here, and he didn't want that. Knowing if he was in another house he would have to fight through others to talk to his friend.

So with a quiet laugh and a promise extracted that he and Neville would once in a while come and talk to him the hat shouted out for the hall to hear. "GRYFFINDOR!" Where amidst the clapping and outbursts Harry settled next to Neville and promptly ignored the rest.

Even as twinkling blue eyes regarded him with an odd look of concern at his behavior.

* * *

**Author's Corner:** Hogwarts finally and soon more people will be added to Harry's social life so he won't be a hermit completely like he is now. Just give him some time there folks. Now question and answer time. These all came from the reviewer Magician Girl Mirani:

_1. Is it possible that Harry will become an animagus and if so then will it be a  
normal animal, a magical animal or perhaps some kind of Pokémon? _It never crossed my mind to do so with him, and if I do it won't be anything super special awesome. No phoenix or dragon for Harry. Especially as if he did become one I believe the animal is usually a reflection of sorts of the person and since Harry never really wants to be in the limelight, even in canon he'd probably be something very common and unassuming.

_2. Will Sirius and Remus be able to see the Pokémon and will they move into the  
sanctuary with Harry? _To the first part that is a wait and see as I'm still figuring out how everyone fits into this and can deal with this Harry. For the second, no. Mostly because I'm of the opinion Sirius needs help, a lot of it. Despite his stranglehold on some sanity while in Azkaban he can not be wholly sane and is likely broken in many other ways that a child, even one like Harry wouldn't be able to deal with, or possibly want to deal with as Sirius in canon also seems to have this little after image of James hovering over Harry that can't be healthy either. Remus will probably be a bit better if he can focus most of his clinging to Sirius, but he's also a member of the old crowd and still the only liaison the Light has to the werewolves. Which can complicate things later on depending on how the Light takes to the steps for Arceus to bring his children back.

3. _Will Harry have a companion that's a Pokémon that is like a familiar to him or  
will there just be random Pokémon popping up? _Another wait and see as Pokémon familiars are going to have a significant point to everything and the people they 'claim'. Right now Harry has enough to deal with regarding Arceus and growing up.

4. _Will Luna be able to see the Pokémon? _I planned on it, but in a different way then Harry and Neville. You'll just have to wait until I slowly trudge this thing into second year to find out.

5. _Will there be any pairings in this fanfiction at all and if so can you give  
any clues as to what they are? _Ah the dreaded, for writers, and important, for readers, question. I'm very meh when it comes to pairings in Harry Potter canon and fandom. Mostly I'll probably try and keep this at an overall Gen fic with only established canon (Like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) couples and possibly background pairing fluff. Romance is not a main focal point for this story at all, but it could crop up in small scenes here and there. Whether slash or het is debatable as it depends on how the characters act and group as we go. For Harry though I'm probably not going to throw him at anyone if I can help it though right now it is a bit early to tell considering he's only eleven and has things to do.

_**Till Next Time! **_(Next time will be establishing some other characters that will be part of the change Harry will bring about.)


	4. Introspective Thoughts from Others

**DISCLAIMER:** Still don't own either, though I am now a proud owner of a copy of Pokemon Black.

Also a bit of a note, yes this is a small chapter, but it's an important one as it starts to set up some of the smaller stories within this one that will start happening around and with Harry.

* * *

The house of Zambini had always been a truly neutral family. Oh to many of those who believed they knew the family, they all believed them to be a Dark family due to their social circles during the time of the Dark Lord. That was far from the truth, as on a personal level every Zambini has been taught one important creed that they were to always follow. Power is neither black and white, or good and evil; it is constant and it is the _intent_ of the user that decides how it is used. As such, though many of the families that Blaise had grown up around, and had been prompted to befriend for political security when he was older were considered dark families, Blaise himself knew he was not. It was likely this attitude and way of looking at magic that let him see the odd flickers that followed after a few others within the halls of Hogwarts. Most notably around two other first years that were soon sorted into Gryffindor.

It was something he would have to watch and figure out how to go about it without giving away that he wasn't as Dark as everyone thought he was supposed to be.

* * *

Pomona Sprout had been teaching and tending the various gardens of Hogwarts for many years. She was unassuming and usually easily overlooked, like many of the young ones that would end up in her House. Yet, that meant it was much easier for her to see things others would overlook in the children, and as a Hufflepuff it was also not all that odd for others on the staff to use her as a sounding board, or just someone to make the appropriate responses during a rant. It made it to where knowing things even those who were supposedly know it alls (Ravenclaws) or sly and cunning (Slytherins) did not know all the easier at times.

Oh for the most part it was usually nothing more outstanding then being able to see and tell when a couple were going to end up separating during a spat, and thus be there to help the broken hearted start to mend, or know which of her fellow staff members was likely in need of off time away from teaching before they snapped.

Now though, as the set of first years that many had been anticipating or dreading began to be sorted, she saw something that would be the start of odd happenings over the next seven years. Mostly she had noticed the way that Dumbledore seemed marginally upset over something before the feast had even begun. Only for that slight frown to grow a little tighter when young Potter was sorted (And of course went right into the House everyone expected him to be in.) and settled quietly into a seat next to young Longbottom. An odd thing really considering how much Dumbledore was likely to invest his time and efforts into helping that boy.

Certainly the child wasn't as rambunctious as his father had been, but she recalled that Lily had been a slightly quiet child and studious for a Gryffindor. Perhaps the uncanny resemblance to James in facial structure had surprised the Headmaster into thinking the boy would be exactly like James in everyway. Not all that surprising, but it would be something of a challenge for some of her fellow professors to not think of the boy as a second James. She'd have to do all she could to not fall for that and just hope Minerva would see past it as well.

* * *

Percy Weasley knew he was a bit overly arrogant and overbearing when it came to following rules and regulations, especially when it became a foil to the pranks of Fred and George. He was never going to be as talked about as them, or as popular as his older brothers Bill and Charlie had been when they had been in school, but that was alright in his mind. He wanted to make something of himself in a way that was not labeled as a Weasley trait. He wanted his actions to be just that of Percy and not that of Weasley. It wasn't that he hated his family or anything, but he understood in a way what sort of problems Ronald had and would likely go through being the youngest male of the lot of them. He was easily overlooked by his parents and other relatives due to his quiet nature, and unlike Ronald who took such as a personal affront and challenge to make himself even louder to be heard over the natural noise of such a large family; Percy had gotten quieter as he had gotten older.

His want for neatness and order a complete opposite of practically his entire family who seemed to thrive in controlled chaos and disorganization that came about in a house of rough and tumbling children. He was the odd one, the weirdly made one because no Weasley was quiet and orderly. The child who for the longest time believed there was some sort of odd flickering of silvery light and almost defined shapes that followed him. A sight no one else could see or had, until he came to Hogwarts. Though he had kept quiet about such, but seeing the flickers of such by Potter and Longbottom made him rethink such.

After all if the supposed Savior of the Wizarding world had such, and could possibly see it as well might mean there was something big about the occurrence. Something that would make this age old puzzle be less of a puzzle and more of something to possibly hang on to.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had a vaguely worried feeling ever since the letters had been sent out. He was ever optimistic that Petunia, despite her animosity towards Lily when they had been children would have tempered over time and would do her familial duty when it came to young Harry. However, he had not expected to not need to send anyone to help explain or take the boy into Diagon Alley, add that the key he had kept safe had suddenly dissolved and all his connections to monitoring and keeping the trust fund for young Harry had been severed only made the matter more unsettling. He couldn't have a young boy and his muggle relatives making things harder for him in helping the boy prepare for his final confrontation with Tom.

It was saddening, but he had looked and could only see a sacrifice of life being the only true way for it all to end. Especially once he helped to mold and shape the boy into a beacon of hope for all those who would ally with the Light. Yet, that feeling had made him worry about his plans, and that worry was soon founded the moment he had gotten word that young Harry had not met with the Weasley clan. His first steps in making certain the boy would willingly place himself firmly in the side of Light with his loyalty had been dashed. It was only a small consolation that the boy was sorted properly into Gryffindor, but the spark of youthful defiance that had been his father was not there, the boy acted far too much like his mother had, which would make getting the boy to take the initiative and seek out adventure just that much harder. He couldn't outright show the lad everything, as he wouldn't grow properly if he was coddled and relied on adults.

No, the lack of recklessness and energy was a grave sign that something had gone wrong. He could only hope to find a way to make the boy curious and get him to seek out adventure while making him trust him completely.

He was the only one who could truly bring out the potential in the boy for the coming war.


End file.
